


If I Didn't Care

by Bespectacled_Bunny



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sole Can Sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespectacled_Bunny/pseuds/Bespectacled_Bunny
Summary: Nora wondered how she would confess her true feelings to the Ghoul that caught her eye. Luckily, she remembered an old song that would do the trick.
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	If I Didn't Care

**Author's Note:**

> "If I Didn't Care" is sung by The Ink Spots. Enjoy!

Nora’s heart was pounding in her chest as she sat in the VIP room, waiting for her set to start. If she ever wanted to try Chems, now seemed like the time. An inhaler of Jet sat temptingly on a table next to her, and she almost moved to grab it, but then sat back, thinking about how it may affect her lungs.

MacCready glanced at her from his usual spot, noticing how twitchy she was acting. “You good?” He asked, brow raised. “This whole idea of yours seems a little outta place, if you ask me. There’s gotta be an easier way to tell a guy you like him.”

“This was the only way I could think of doing it.” She chuckled, putting her hand back on her lap and fiddling with the hem of her borrowed dress. “I almost tried just telling him, but I wimped out at the last minute, so this is my next best option.”

“I still can’t believe you bribed the band.”

“What can I say, a pretty face and a sob story can turn most hearts.” She smiled. “Caps don’t hurt either.”

The sniper leaned back, grabbing his beer. “How did this idea come around?”

“I... kinda got the idea from an old movie I liked.” Her nerves were still going nuts, and she didn’t notice the terminology flying right over the mercenary’s head. “This girl really liked a boy, but he never really got it when she told him. Since she knew he liked music, she put it into a song and then he finally understood.”

“And you think Hancock is gonna get it?”

“I certainly hope so.” She stood up and carefully crept her way to the door, peeking out into the bar crowd, eyes peeled for the red coat and tricorn hat she knew so well. The bar was packed with patrons for their special live music event. The crush of people and the anticipation suddenly transported her back to her old life, to the one time she sang for the jazz band in high school, and nearly paced a rut into the floor in the wings before going on stage.

Magnolia was in the process of finishing up her set, light shimmering off her sequined red dress. Her voice, low and smoky, crept around the room like steam, complimenting the sultry lyrics about needing a lover. She smirked out at the audience, tossing her black hair over her shoulder and winked on a long note.

Oh god. Nora wasn’t meant for this one. She didn’t ooze sex appeal, even with a face full of makeup and a glimmering silver dress. Her body was still a bit soft from the combination of new motherhood and over two hundred years on ice. Plus, her Pip-Boy had given her a weird tan line on her arm that was driving her crazy. No sir. This wasn’t her thing.

“I don’t know if I can do this...I’ll go tell Mags, and take the hit on the caps...” She stepped backwards, bumping into MacCready.

“Oh no, it’s too late to back out now. Look, he’s here.” He pointed at a black hat, bobbing over the top of the crowd. “Go get your man.”  He shoved her forward just as Magnolia took her bow. 

“I hate you.” Nora grumbled, freezing as the light swung around to focus on her.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special performance for you tonight.” The singer simpered from her spot behind the mic. “She’ll be giving us a twist on an old Diamond City classic. And it goes out to a special someone in our crowd tonight; you know who you are.” She laughed and winked at the appreciative crowd. “Anyways, all you cool cats put your hands together for our favorite Vault Dweller!”

MacCready gave Nora a firm push forward and barred the way back with his body. “Break a leg, sweet thing.”

“I hate you.” She whispered back, shrinking a little under all the eyes on her. But, with nowhere else to go, she made her way forward. The crowd carefully squeezed backwards to give her room to pass, watching her with reserved smiles.

A single hand reached out to gently brush over hers. She froze, meeting the dark eyes of the ghoul she was doing all of this for. “You’re gonna knock ‘em dead, sunshine.” Hancock grinned at her, a cigarette dangling from his lips. “Don’t worry so much about it.”

Nora gently squeezed his hand back. “Thanks.” She whispered, finally making her way up to the stage. The lights nearly blinded her, the bright white punctured by the occasional glimmer of green from her dress. “I—” She swallowed nervously. Deep breaths, Nora. Deep breaths. “This was...one of my favorites, from before the war. It’s called ‘If I Didn’t Care.’”

She nodded to the band. They had practiced for a week, and they knew the tune from the radio. The music started and she swayed awkwardly in place, waiting for her cue. She closed her eyes, trying to cut off the pressure of being watched.

1, 2, 3, 4—

_ “If I didn’t care...more than words can say...if I didn’t care...would I feel this way?” _ Her lips formed the words without really thinking about it, falling into the rhythm. Slowly, her eyes opened, and instead of seeing bright lights and dark silhouettes, she just saw his face.

Wrinkled and reddened, he was watching her with rapture. The way she sounded was far different than what he was used to hearing. Her voice rang, rounded and clear, the type of voice best used in praise of the awesome than the tunes about carnal desires that regularly featured in these halls.

_ “If this isn’t love, then why do I thrill? What makes my head go ‘round and ‘round, while my heart stands still?” _

She was still terribly nervous, and Hancock could tell. But as the music spun into an instrumental, she looked up, and they locked eyes. The ghoul offered her an awe-struck smile and a thumbs-up, urging her to continue.

_ “If I didn’t care, would it feel the same? Would my every prayer begin and end with just your name?” _

Nora looked around, and suddenly she wasn’t in front of half of Goodneighbor. There was just the music, Hancock, and her. No one else was around.

_ “And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare? Would all this be true, if I didn’t care for you?” _

The pair was lost in their own world, barely noticing anything but each other as Nora ran through the other verses and chorus. She remained on the stage even as the song ended and people started clapping, swallowing and flexing her fingers on the mic stand.

When Hancock grinned widely at her, it was as if someone flipped a switch. Nora dashed off the stage, behind the bar, and into the back room before anybody could say anything to her. MacCready opened his arms to her but she shot past, reaching immediately for his half-empty beer and drinking it down, desperate to soothe her throat and maybe start cooling her emotions.

“Take it easy, Nora! Jesus!” The redhead exclaimed. “You were amazing out there, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t believe I just did that.” She groaned. “I’m not going to be able to face this town again. I’m going to change my hair and settle down as a farmer and never think about any of this again.”

He scoffed at her idea. “Bullshit, Nora, you’d go nuts within a week.” He sat down on his couch and patted the seat next to him. “Look at it this way: if he got the message, then you’ll probably shack up. And if he didn’t, he’ll just think you’re a good singer. Who knows, you may even get a gig here when Magnolia takes days off.”

“Since when are you an insufferable optimist?” Nora rolled her eyes. “Thought running with these crowds would have beaten all of that out of you by now.”

“We’re not all that bad, sunshine.” A raspy voice from behind her made her turn around with a start. Hancock was at the door, smiling.

“And that’s my cue. Have fun, kids.” MacCready slipped away to join the crowds, leaving the two of them alone.

“H-Hey.” Nora smiled shyly. It was still endlessly embarrassing.

Hancock got closer. “May I?” She nodded, allowing him to sit down next to her. “That was some number up there. Don’t look now, but I think ole Mags might be jealous of your new talent.”

She laughed just a little bit, eyes meeting his and then flicking away. “Nah. This one was a fluke at best. I’m better with a gun than a microphone any day.”

“You’re selling yourself short, sweetheart.” He chuckled, playing with the ruffles on his cuffs. “So... who’s the lucky guy?”

“Huh?”

“Or girl. It’s the twenty-third century, times have changed.”

Nora blinked at him. “You...you don’t know?”

“I dunno, I saw you makin’ eyes at ole Charlie.” He joked, trying to hide the nervous warble in his voice. “It’s the accent, isn’t it? Or the hat. It’s a damn good hat.”

“It’s you!” Nora blurted out, to his complete surprise.

“Say what?”

“Come on, Hancock. You take so many Mentats, I thought they made you sharp.” Her fingers were trembling slightly. “I sang it...for you.”

The ghoul was stunned. “For me? I’m flattered, really.”

Nora braced herself for a “but” that never came. “Yeah...?”

“Really. Though, I gotta ask, just to make sure we’re on the same page...how long have you been feelin’ this kinda thing?”

The vault dweller sat back in her seat and thought for a second. “Remember when we were walking together, out near that old radio station? How I climbed up there but that Super Mutant grabbed me and threw me off the roof?”

Hancock frowned, “Nora, that freak nearly killed you!”

“Ssh, I’m not done.” She reached out, fingertips pausing just a mere inch from his lips. “It was...when you caught me. You squeezed me tight, then you put me down and growled before charging at it. The way that the sun caught your eye, right at that moment...I guess I knew.” She shrugged, pulling back her hand and rubbing the back of her head. “It’s silly, I know.”

Hancock sat forward to look her in the eye. “You’re not silly, sunshine. You got a good thing going for you.” He could remember the warmth of her body in his arms, and the fear that flashed through him as he watched her fall. “Call me crazy, but…the world sorta slowed down for me, when that happened.”

“Sure you weren’t on Jet?” She teased back.

“Never for a fight. Can’t afford to be slowed down.” His lungs ached in memory of the chem. He almost wished he had used some before coming in here, to give him more time to think. “Especially when I’m working with you.”

Nora’s lips twitched into a short smile. “So…I guess you finally got my message. If I’m being too forward, or reading some signs that I shouldn’t be…”

“I may be a bit of a junkie, but I’m not blind. I’ve been noticing the signs.” Despite the roughness of his skin, his lips still moved freely enough to show a wide smile. “Knew you couldn’t resist my charms.”

She let out a chuckle and reached out to playfully tap him on the arm. “Charm? What charm?”

Hancock easily slipped her hand into his own, and then slipped his opposite onto her side. “This charm, sunshine.” With a simple movement, he prompted Nora to stand up with him. The band outside began to play a new song, another slow tune about how sweet love can be. Slowly, Hancock began to twirl Nora about the empty room, guiding her footsteps as he held her close. For those few sweet moments, they found themselves completely alone in the world for a second time that night. And when the song reached a crescendo, he dipped her low, supporting her body like he’d done the day she realized she loved him. 

This time was different. This time, there was no smoke, no gunfire, no shouting. And as his lips slowly came down to meet hers, she realized that she no longer wished to live in a world without him. They parted, almost reluctantly, for breath, and Nora grinned at her new beau, a blush darkening her cheeks. “I think I may need another demonstration of your patented charm.” She winked, as he pulled her upright.

“Anything you say, sunshine.” Hancock removed his hat and tossed it onto the couch, then wrapped his arm around Nora’s waist to bring her in close. “Anything you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Discord server specifically for my writing! Feel free to join me [here at Bespectacled Bunny Writes!](https://discord.gg/zESDvFg)


End file.
